The Witch's Demon
by Dusk the Cybertronian Fox
Summary: 15 year old Eve Potter wasn't expecting this when she was invited to her grandpa's old workshop! Now she has to fight to stay human whilst trying to escape! Can she do it? Or is she going to be the studio's newest star? Fem!Harry, Manip!Dumbles. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bendy: I was first! I was first! I've got the better fandom! Beat that, Slenderman! Yahoo!**

 **Eve: Calm down already! Yeesh.**

 **Dtcf: I didn't think he'd be this excited. Anyways, as you can tell, Bendy won the poll, so his story comes first. I don't own BATIM or HP, I'm only playing with things I shouldn't, but can't stop.**

 **Thank you flippy3131 for letting me play with your basic idea! On with the story!**

15 year old Eve Potter clutched the letter in her hands and looked up at the decrepit building in front of her. "Guess this is the place. I wonder why Mr. Drew wants to see me, though." She said aloud, and reread the letter, as if hoping she missed an important clue in it.

 _'Dear Eve, I saw that you were interested in animation and decided to reach out to you. I knew your grandfather, Henry, and he and I started an animation company together. If you're interested, come by the old workshop. The address is on the envelope. Signed, Joey Drew._

Eve sighed, then put the letter back in her pocket. She walked to the front door, and went inside. The inside looked a lot better than the outside did, and that was saying something. The wood in front of the door creaked ominously when she put her weight on it, causing her to gulp and gingerly step to the side, where it seemed safer.

She walked in to the main room and stared in amazement. Even covered in cobwebs the way it was, it looked amazing. "Hello? Mr. Drew? I'm here... Like you asked..." she yelled tentatively. ' _Guess he's not here yet. I don't think Mr. Drew will mind if I look around, though. This place is awesome!'_ Eve thought to herself. Wandering around, she came across an old Bendy plushie, that squeaked when she picked it up. Smiling to herself, she stuck it in her pocket happily, and got back to exploring.

On a table, she found a tape recorder with a piece of tape on it, with the name Wally Franks on it. Curious, Eve pushed play. She certainly wasn't expecting what she heard, though.

' _At this point, I don't know what Joey's plan for the company is. The animations certainly aren't finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink, anyways!?_ _Also, get this; Joey had us each donate something from our work stations. He puts them on these little pedastals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keeps thing going. Personally, I think he's lost his mind. But, hey, he writes the checks. But I'm telling ya, if one more of these pipes bursts, I'm outta here!'_

"Huh... Wonder what he meant by machine?" Eve wondered aloud. She looked around and saw a directory on the wall. One of the available directions was, 'The Ink Machine'. She decided to go that way, and proceeded down the hallway. Stopping to step over the pipe in the middle, she came out onto a balcony. She saw the lift, and decided it needed some dry cells. She found the cells on a shelf and in a trunk, and placed them in the lift.

Machinery started, and the machine came out of its hiding place in the floor. Eve whistled in appreciation of the size of the machine. "Wally was right, that's a lot of ink!" she exclaimed when she saw the pipes on the bottom. "I wonder how you turn it on?" She left the balcony and found a room off to the side. Going inside, she found the pedastals that Wally was talking about. Each one had a picture over them. Altogether, the items needed was; An inkbottle, a record, a wrench, a cogwheel(or a gear), a plushie and a book.

Eve placed the plushie on the corresponding pedestal and watched it kind of click in acknowledgment. Nodding to herself, she went to hunt down the rest of the things she needed. She found the gear in the trunk on the balcony, the book in the break room, the inkbottle at an old desk with a picture of Bendy that changed whenever she looked away ("... Okay... Imma gonna go now...) and the record was in a little closet of a workroom.

She was now looking for the wrench. She had checked all the rooms, or so she thought. Turning the corner, she came face to face with a horrible sight. Dropping everything, she covered her mouth in shock and horror. Right in front of her was Boris, strapped to a table, and his chest was opened in a grisly manner. The wrench was in the cavity of his chest. Closing her eyes, Eve tugged the wrench free, and fled the room as fast as she could.

Returning to the pedestal room, she placed everything where it belonged. She tried to turn it on, then saw that it said 'low pressure'. She went to the projector room that she found the plushie in and turned the valve. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in years. It was very difficult to turn, but Eve managed to get it working. When she saw that the pipe in front of the door was leaking, she sighed in despair, then slogged through. She returned to the pedestal room and threw the switch.

Everything got bright for a second, then dimmed down to manageable levels. She walked slowly to the Ink Machine, unable to help it as unease swirled around inside her. She turned the corner and saw that the entrance was all boarded up. "What the..?" she exclaimed in shock, then was knocked back as something hit her in the chest.

Eve looked up and saw a tall and... Quite frankly, a scary looking version of Bendy. He looked at her and said, "Little Creator... You came." Eve stood up and bolted. She wasn't sticking around! She could figure out why he called her that later! "Come back! It's not safe!" Bendy shouted, giving chase. Eve ran through the ink that was flooding the place. Metal doors were slamming into place, then denting from the sheer force of the ink. The ceiling collapsed in some places, causing ink to rain down on her. Eve saw the exit door was partially open, and ran for it gratefully. She forgot one little thing though.

The floor in front of the door was straining under the ink, and when Eve added her weight to it, it broke under her feet, causing her to scream in terror at the sudden plummet. She landed in a room that was waist deep in ink. Coughing, trying to get the stuff out of her mouth, she stood up and looked around. She saw a tape recorder, this time with the words 'Thomas Conner' on it.

' _It's cold, and it's dark, and it's stuck in behind every wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Whoever thought these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's an idiot. But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing anymore repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew.'_

Eve stared at the recording. ' _Ok, so Wally wasn't the only one who didn't like the Ink Machine. And I guess the leaks were common. And if the ink ever got that high, then there should be some drains or something'_ she thought to herself, looking around. Spotting a valve on a pipe, she slogged over and twisted it. The ink drained out of the room, revealing some stairs. She walked over to the desk in the corner and grabbed the ax that was on top. Giving it a few experimental swings, she said, "That'll come in handy."

Eve walked down the stairs, into another ink-filled room. This time, the ink was mid-chest high, and Eve could barely see the valve. She twisted that one, then walked down the next flight of stairs into the _next_ ink-filled room. The ink was up to her neck now, and she had to feel around the pipe for the valve. When the ink drained out, a door was revealed. She walked over and opened it up cautiously, just in case. When nothing popped out at her, she deemed it safe to move on.

She walked into the room and looked around. There was coffins lining the walls, and a ritual circle with random shapes in it. Eve decided to stay as far away from that as possible. She began looking for a way out, when she heard an odd noise behind her. It sounded like someone breathing. Eve whirled around and backed up slowly. She took three steps back, when suddenly her head throbbed with pain. The room felt like it was shaking, and all she could hear was ringing. She looked down and noticed she had accidentally stepped into the ritual circle.

Eve suddenly saw three images in quick succession; the Ink Machine, a wheelchair and Bendy. She collapsed onto the circle, ears still ringing. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was a pair of black legs next to her. She then succumbed to the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

 **Yes, I will update Yamiyo Potter-Adams soon, but this one has been in my head for a while. I was just waiting till the game was out. Well, enough of it, anyway. Anywho, review if you like. Also, if you have ever watched Bendy and the Quest for the Ink Machine. Its a funny, cute and sad little comic dub series on Haley Senpai's channel. Go check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OMG! Chapter 5! Oh, be still my beating heart. I, just, _wow_. That ending was something I didn't see coming. Any ways, I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed and reviewed, though I would like some more.**

 **Sammy: She's being a drama queen. Also, to serryblack1, thank you for placing this story in your community. I hope it will live up to your expectations, though with the way DTCF is acting right now, it may end up being more fangirling than anything else.**

 **Me: Hush, you. And to those of you interested, go check out the community! It's called My heaven of stars, and it's got a lot of stories! Also, would you guys like to see some Undertale or Fnaf elements? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Bendy: Forget that! Get to the story! Get us to the part where Eve *is muffled by me***

 **Eve: *suspicious* Where Eve what?**

 **Me *sweatdrops* Nothing, nothing at all! Sammy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Sammy Lawrence: Of course, My Lady. Dusk the Cybertronian Fox does not own BATIM or HP. Enjoy the story.**

Eve groaned, and sat up slowly, holding her head in her hands. "Oh, my head. What happened?" she moaned in agony. Her head felt like it was splitting open, though the pain was fading somewhat. She looked around and noticed that she was in the ritual circle. She slowly and painfully got to her feet, her entire body aching. She looked around but didn't notice anything strange. She picked up her ax and said, "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do now. Press on. See if I can find a way out."

Eve ended up using the ax quite a bit, to clear out her path. After that, she stopped to listen to a recording. It was recorded by someone named Sammy Lawrence, and Eve was hoping that there would be a helpful hint in this recording. She was sadly disappointed.

 _'He appears from the shadows, to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray that you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?_

Shuddering, she turned away from the recording, only to shriek in fright when she heard a voice say, "I said, can I get an amen?" Eve looked around frantically, but couldn't see anyone. She scratched her head in confusion and shrugged. This place was messing with her head.

While slogging through a particularly ink-filled hallway, she noticed a figure walking by. "Hello? Can you help me?" Eve shouted, while trying to run through the ink. Turning the corner, she was shocked to find that he had disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?" she exclaimed in confusion. She shook her head and continued forward. She encountered a large metal door that required three switches to open. ' _Oh come on! I don't even know what I'm looking for!'_ Eve thought angrily to herself.

Walking around, Eve discovered by accident that she needed to press three buttons. Along the way, she decided to have some fun and use the ax to chop up the cutout that was next to the bacon soup shelf. Pressing the button next to it, she turned around and stared. The cutout had magically reformed itself and looked as good as new. Eve cautiously poked it, then abruptly whirled around and said, "Nope, nope nope. I'm not going to question it, or I'm gonna lose what's left of my sanity!"

It took her about half an hour, but she found all the buttons and walked rather grumpily back to the door and pulled that lever. When the door slid open, she stared in horror at the boards blocking her way. Eve sighed in despair, then squared her shoulders and got to work. Getting all the wood out of her way, (she piled it off to the side in case she needed to make a quick getaway) took her about five minutes. She finally looked around, and was kinda impressed by what she saw.

A large sign said that she was in the Music Department. In smaller letters below it, the words 'Music Director: Sammy Lawrence. Eve cocked her head to the side and thought to herself, ' _So Sammy was the Music Director. I wonder how much he didn't like Joey.'_ She then spotted another cassette player standing up next to the sign. Walking up to it, she saw Sammy's name written on it. ' _Guess I'm about to find out.'_

 _'So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.'_

Eve stared at the recording and said aloud, "Poor guy. Joey must've been a real idiot, huh? Wonder why he stuck around?" She heard an odd sound. It sounded kinda like a chuckle, but also very liquidy. Looking around, she saw an ink thing. It didn't look human, but it was wearing a very dapper looking top hat. It was holding a valve in its hand, and it was looking at Eve. Eve blinked and tensed, waiting to see if it would attack her.

The thing, whatever it was, didn't attack, though. Instead, it took its hat off and sorta bowed, then held out its hand. Eve very gingerly shook it, then grinned. "So, are you going to help me? If you don't want to, I understand." Eve asked. The creature looked at her, then nodded its head. Eve took that to mean that he; at least, she hoped it was a he; was going to help. "Well then, I don't know about you, but, I need to use the lady's room. Know where one is?" she asked sheepishly, kind of embarrassed.

Her new friend nodded, then vanished through the floor. "Hey! Where did you-" Suddenly, the light flicked on and the large metal door she noticed off to the side opened up with a clatter. The ink blob popped up next to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the hall and into a little area that said infirmary. Off to the side, there was a large bathroom with a wall of sinks at one end. The toilets were stalled off, thankfully, and the wall where the sinks were had a large mirror over them. Excusing herself, Eve quickly finished her business, though she had an 'ew' moment when she first looked in the ink-filled toilet.

She walked through the infirmary and found an usable first aid kit. She decided to patch herself up real quick, and took the first aid kit to the bathroom. She inspected herself critically in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes had dark circled under them, probably because of her lack of sleep due to Cedric's death. Her waist length midnight black hair was badly tangled and dripping ink, and there was a few scratches on her face, but nothing too serious.

She bandaged herself quickly, cursing her pale skin for making the injuries look worse than they were. She used some of the leftover bandages to put her hair up in a ponytail, to keep it out of her face. Then stuck some of the good bandages in her pocket, hoping that she didn't end up in waist deep ink again. The ink blob looked around the corner, and gave get a thumbs up. At least, that's what she thought it was.

Steeling herself, she grabbed her ax and walked out of the room. The ink monster made an inquiring noise, to which she replied, "Let's go. I don't know about you, but I don't want to run into Bendy again." He made a noise of agreement and took the lead. As she followed behind her new friend, all she could think was, ' _I hope this wasn't a mistake...'_

 **And that's a wrap! As you can see, I introduced Jack early, and made him very friendly. The reasoning will be explained next chapter. I will try to get it up soon, but I am studying for my HISET and trying to find a job. Mix that with bad weather and already sucky internet getting even worse because of it, you have the reason for slow updates. Well that, and I've recently discovered Undertale Comic TV, and Sans Comic TV, so I've been binge watching those as well. What can I say, I love Undertale! Until next time, DTCF is signing off. See ya!**

 **P.S. If someone could beta for me, I would be extremely grateful. Just pm me if you are interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bendy: ... About frickin TIME!**

 **Me: *winces and cowers* I'm Sorry! I don't have any good excuses other than getting ready for college and going on a job hunt to help pay off student loans. Thankfully, it's an online college, so I should theoretically have an easier time of it.**

 **Eve: Not acceptable. Besides, you should have at least posted a warning so all your readers knew.**

 **Jack: *gurgles in agreement***

 **Me: You're all against me! *anime cries* Will someone do the disclaimer please?**

 **Eve: Sure *mutters* drama queen *speaks up* Dusk the Cybertronian Fox does not own Hp or BaTIM. She's just playing in the little sandbox that is their crossover fandom, and hoping for more.**

When Eve and her new friend left the infirmary, she decided to explore a little. When she told this plan to the ink blob (She really had to find out his name), he did a little head bob motion and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the hall, where she saw an office with the name 'Sammy Lawrence' above the door. The door was blocked by a broken pipe that was spouting ink into a pool. She saw another tape recorder with Wally's name on it. She turned to the blob and asked, "Are you Wally Franks?"

The blob made a laughing kind of noise and shook his head no. Eve pouted, then pushed play on the recording.

" _So I go to get my dustpan the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope that no one tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here._

Eve looked at the recorder, then at her ax. She looked at the blob and asked in a very serious voice, "Can I just break down the closet door? Obviously there is something there, and I am NOT going through all the trash cans in this area." Blobby (his temporary name) tilted his head the made an 'after you' gesture. Eve took that as her cue and started trying to bust the door down. It didn't work, though.

She sighed and said glumly, "Let's get this over with." They found the keys in the projector booth, though she stopped to listen to the recording up there, this time marked with the name 'Norman Polk'.

 _"Every day the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird! I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about this. But then again, I have to admit, Mr. Drew has his own_ _peculiarities."_

Eve shrugged and asked Blobby if he was Norman. He shook his head no and made the chuckling noise again. They walked back to the closet and opened the door, where a recorder with Sammy's name on it was waiting. Eve sighed and pushed play. Seriously, the amount of audiologs in this place was ridiculous!

 _"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song._

 _The banjo playfully plucks. The piano delicately calls. The banjo once again strums its melody. The violin shudders with a piercing voice._

 _Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you."_

Eve laughed nervously and said, "Guess he _really_ wanted some peace and quiet, huh?" Blobby nodded and grabbed her hand again. He led her down the hall and into the recording studio. Once inside, he dropped her hand and his valve, and pointed to the projection booth. Eve asked, " You gonna turn on the projector for me, then?" Blobby gave her a thumbs up and vanished through the floor.

Eve walked onto the stage that had all the instruments except for the piano, which was halfway across the room. She heard the projector click on and quickly plucked a note from each instrument, barely making it before the projector turned off. She saw the metal door that marked the sanctuary light up and clatter open. Before she entered however, she saw an audiolog with the name 'Susie Campbell'. Blobby had come back down at this point and grabbed his valve, so Eve asked, "Susie Campbell was Alice Angel, wasn't she?" Remembering the posters with the singing angel that they had seen on the way here.

Blobby nodded and pushed play on the audiolog before Eve could.

 _"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People seem to really enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we're going places._

Eve stared at the audiolog, more than a little creeped out. "So basically, she is that crazy? Because, that is just messed up!" Blobby made a shrugging motion and went into the sanctuary. Eve followed him, still feeling creeped out by the audiolog. She passed a row of cellos into a small room. It had a desk with a stool, a toilet, and a set of pipes with a valve marked 'FLOW'. She cranked the valve, which took a few minutes due to how sticky it was.

Walking out, Eve looked up at the projection booth and stopped. She thought that she saw something up there, but when she went for a second look, there was nothing. Deciding it was her imagination, she left, not noticing the thing that watched her leave.

Blobby led her back to the infirmary, and handed her the valve he had been carrying. He then vanished into the floor. Eve stared at the spot he disappeared at for a few seconds, then shrugged and put the valve in place. Cranking it took even longer than the first one, since she had to be careful not to pull it back out on accident. When she turned around, Blobby was right behind her.

Eve shrieked in surprise and jumped about a foot in the air. Blobby made his laughing noise and clutched his middle. "Oh, come on! That wasn't funny!" Eve said indignantly. Her attention was drawn to the audiolog in his hand. It had the name 'Jack Fain' on it. Blobby followed her line of site and held out the audiolog. He seemed pretty eager for her to listen to it, so she pushed play.

 _"I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind a-singing' and my nose closed."_

She looked at her inky friend and asked quietly, "You were Jack Fain, weren't you?" Blobby- no, Jack nodded and did some kind of happy dance that looked _super_ ridiculous. Eve couldn't help it, she started laughing. They left the infirmary, still giggling. She was turning out of the hall when something hit her from behind. The last thing she saw was a tall, inky man wearing a Bendy mask and holding a pan.

He said quietly, "Rest your head, it's time for bed." Eve knew no more after that, for the oblivion of unconsciousness had claimed her.

 **I hope you guys liked this new chapter! AS you saw, Sammy showed up early, which will be explained next chapter. As for Evil Alice/Susie, IDK if I'll make Eve friends with her or not. Jack was a non-** **threatening NPC, whereas Susie actively tries to kill the player. And with the circumstances surrounding Eve, well, let me just say that Eve and her probably will not get along at all. Sorry, Bendy Toon, but I don't think I can do it. Bertrum, on the other hand, or maybe a Lost One, that I can do.**

 **A note to some of my readers: Please don't PM me asking when I will update. These stories are updated when I feel like it, basically when I get inspired. I know the basic ideas for them, but I don't have the whole thing fleshed out. And for stories like Yamiyo Potter-Adams, I don't know that much about the canon of it, so I have research to do for it as well. I start these stories because of plot bunnies that will NOT leave me alone, but they don't give me the whole thing, just the basics. I will finish all stories, but it will take me a while to do it.**

Please Review and favorite, and ... I just sounded like a YouTuber for a second there, in my head at least. LOL! Stay cool and enjoy you're summer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yup, this is not a trick, I'm back!**

 **Bendy: That was fast. What happened?**

 **Eve: What are you planning? *reads script* WHAT THE FU-!**

 **Me: *covers Eve's mouth* No spoilers! Bendy, disclaimer!**

 **Bendy: I don't know WHY we have to do it, I mean everyone knows that my game is owned by the Meatly and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

When Eve woke up, it was to a splitting headache. It took all her effort to sit up while the room span around her. When everything came back into focus, she noticed that the room she was in was fairly large, and only had one door. She tried to get get up to walk to the door, but didn't get very far before having to stop, as the room seemed to have started spinning again. Eve grabbed her head in her hands and moaned, feeling very nauseous now. She sank down to the floor and started to breath through her mouth, hoping that it would help. She had her eyes closed. so she didn't notice when the door opened, and someone walked in. She did notice it when someone started patting her back though.

Eve yelped and started scrambling away, only to stop as the nausea rose again. She felt someone press a cold hand to her forehead, before walking off. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to test her luck with the spinning room. She heard the mysterious person return, and place something next to her. The person placed their hand on her head again, but they didn't remove it this time. Eve sighed in relief, as the headache vanished soon after. She opened her eyes and turned to thank the person, only to freeze at the sight of him.

Even sitting down, it was obvious he was tall. He was wearing tan overalls without a shirt, and ink covered boots. On his face was a Bendy mask, with a hole cut out at the mouth. His body was covered in ink, but there was still some human features, unlike with Jack. Eve recognized him immediately as the one that had knocked her out earlier. She gasped and backed away, or well, tried to at least. The moment she attempted to back away from him, the man grabbed her wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. "Let go of me!" Eve cried in fear. "What do you want?!" "My Lord wants to see you." the man replied. Eve froze, that voice sounded so familiar, like she had heard it recently. She went through all the tapes in her mind, trying to figure out who he was. Then what he said caught up to her.

"W-wait, your Lord? What do mean? Who is he? W-what does he want with me?" Eve asked fearfully, looking at the man. " "You know him of course, Little Creator. The Ink Demon has been trying to catch you since you entered this inky prison after all." the man replied calmly, seemingly not noticing Eve's struggles to break free increasing at his words. He did notice when she punched his arm, trying to shock him into letting her wrist go. Chuckling, he grabbed her other wrist and held both her hands in one of his tightly. He grabbed a rope that had been on his waist, which Eve hadn't noticed until then. Eyes widening as she realized what he was going to do, Eve struggled harder than ever, but it was all for naught, as she wasn't very strong to begin with, and she still had a concussion, so her reaction time wasn't the best.

He tied her hands together, tight enough to make escape impossible, but not so tight the blood couldn't circulate. He then tied the other end to a nearby post, and nodded to himself. He looked at her and said, "Now you can't wander away again, Little Creator. Please understand, this is for your own safety." "Please Sammy, let me go! Please!" cried Eve, suddenly realizing who the man was. "I can't stay here, I'll die!" she continued pleading, looking at Sammy. Sammy Lawrence chuckled again and said, "No you won't. You will join us, as is your birthright, and save us all. Now, I must go and summon my Lord. He will see us soon, Little Creator. I hope you are ready." With that, Sammy left the room, exiting through the door he came through. The moment the door closed, Jack popped up through the floorboards, sounding frantic with worry.

"Jack!" Eve exclaimed with relief. "Can you untie me? Or cut the rope?" she asked hopefully. Jack nodded and slid over to the little table in the corner of the room. As he was doing this, Sammy started to talk over the speakers. " _My Lord, I have found the Little Creator. She is here, waiting to see you!"_ Jack hurried over with a knife in hand and started to saw away at the ropes binding her wrists together. The ropes broke away and Eve rubbed her wrists, looking for her ax. She found it leaning up against a different post. She grabbed it at the same time that the metal door across the room started to shake open. A bunch of ink blobs appeared out of nowhere, at least to her, and started making their way to the duo.

Eve started swinging her ax, not wanting to hurt them, but not wanting to stay for a second longer either. A few of them backed up, but most of them kept pressing forward, grabbing at her arms, trying to stop her from leaving. Jack sprang into action with his knife, stabbing the ones grabbing Eve's arms, causing them to let go of her. Eve sprinted for the exit as soon as she was free, Jack by her side. She chopped her way through all the boards blocking the hall, and saw another door at the end of the hall. While she was chopping the boards though, Eve missed a swing and hit the metal rim of a barrel. The weak handle of the ax gave way instantly, breaking in a messy split down the middle. Eve stared in dismay at her ax, the sighed and tugged the last board off the wall, straining as hard as she could. She saw the door across from her, behind an ink-filled room? (That's what she was guessing it was anyways.) She stepped in the ink, then noticed that Jack wasn't following. "Jack? Don't you want to come with me?" Eve asked softly. Jack nodded his head, but then made a timeout sign with his hands, then pointed to the ink. It took Eve a few moments to decipher what he said. "So, you can't come into the ink then, huh?" Jack nodded his affirmation. "There's probably a tarp or something outside... I'll find one and bring it back so you can leave too, ok?" Eve asked, not wanting to leave without him. Jack gave her a thumbs up, and made a 'shoo' motion.

Grinning, Eve started to wade through the ink, but didn't get farther than three steps before something burst through the ink in front of her. Bendy reached out and tried to grab Eve, only to be denied as she shot out of the ink, trying to run away. Eve noticed Jack melt through the floorboards, good, now he won't get hurt. She saw a side hallway and dashed through it, gasping for air as she ran, noticing from the corner of her eye as ink crept along the hallway walls in growing black veins. She could hear Bendy thundering behind her, catching up. Eve reached the door at the end of the hallway and dashed through, slamming the door shut and barricading it with the board attached to the wall.

Eve could hear Bendy pounding on the door, but it appeared that he couldn't break through thankfully. She backed away from the door, not taking her eyes off of it until she was in a different room. She sighed in relief as Jack popped back up next to her, looking hale and hearty. He checked her over, burbling in concern. "I'm fine Jack, just a few scrapes is all." Eve reassured him. They both froze when a can of bacon soup rolled into their line of sight.

"Hello? Is someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself" Eve said, sounding braver than she was feeling. She was terrified that it was Sammy, ready to grab her again. She and Jack heard footsteps as someone walked out of the dark are they were in. Eve gasped in shock, she couldn't' believe her eyes!

"B-Boris?"

 **Hey my fabulous readers! Thank you so much for your support, it turned out to be pneumonia, which was still scary, not gonna lie. But my dad is fine now, as healthy as ever, and I was feeling inspired to do another chapter of this story. Damn, this one is my most popular story. None of the others have anywhere near this many Faves and Follows. BTW, if anyone does fanart for this, could you send me the link? I might use it as a cover for this story! I only ask because for one of my other stories, someone is doing fanart, and I decided to use it as a cover when it is finished. I am so happy about that! Also, I have now officially started college, so don't expect super frequent updates, as I have to stick to a very tight schedule. I hope you like this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOO! I'm on a roll with this one! I'm currently writing this on my days off, and the half hour breaks I get a day... Yeah, my mom is a slavedriver... But at least I should graduate early with this schedule!**

 **Bendy: So why are you playing AFK Arena whenever you're supposed to be studying?**

 **DTCF: Bendy, SHUT UP! The viewers aren't supposed to know that!**

 **Eve: But why? Because you want to look perfect in every way possible?**

 **DTCF: Well, who doesn't?**

 **Susie Campbell: Then how come you aren't working out every day like you swore to do at Christmas?**

 **DTCF:... DISCLAIMER!**

 **Boris: *holds up a sign* DTCF does NOT own BATIM of HP. These franchises are owned by the Meatly and J.K. Rowling respectively. Enjoy the chapter!**

Eve slowly woke up, blinking blearily. She sat up, yawning widely, and stretched to try and work out the kinks from sleeping in the cot. She swung her legs over the edge and stood up with a grunt. She stood there for a moment, taking everything in, before walking out the door. She stopped by the ink-flooded bathroom to quickly freshen up, thankful that the faucets at least had water. She headed into the main room, yawning again as she walked in. Boris and Jack both gave her a little wave, then returned to their card game. Eve took a peek at who was winning on the little scorecard they had made; it looked as if they were tied for the moment. She started humming under her breath while she grabbed some bacon soup to heat up for breakfast. It wasn't bad, a little greasy maybe, but it wasn't heavy on her stomach like Molly Weasley's food. She served up the soup and carried the bowls over to the boys, who had abandoned the game in favor of food. She laughed at Boris's eager expression as she put his bowl in front of him. She sat down to eat, and recalled how they ended up in the safe room in the first place.

 _Flashback start_

 _"B-Boris?" Eve asked shakily. "You're... alive? But how? I saw you, your chest was cut open!" Boris shook his head and held up two fingers. "There were... two Boris's?" she asked, confused. Boris nodded, then waved in the 'follow me' motion. Eve looked at Jack, who shrugged in return. Eve took a deep breath, and followed after the wolf, being careful to keep him just out of reach. After all, in the show, Bendy and Boris had been the best of friends. She wasn't going to risk being in grabbing distance. Surprisingly, Boris seemed to understand her misgivings, because he gave her a weapon, a hammer that had definitely seen better days. He then turned, and continued to lead the duo into the studio,until they reached a door. He opened it, and waved them through. When Eve and Jack went through the door into the room within, Boris closed the door and removed a lever that was next to it. When Eve gave him a questioning look, Boris grabbed a piece of paper and a fountain pen off of the little table and wrote something on it. He handed her the paper, which read, " **I removed the lever so the Ink Demon can not manipulate it through the wall. He has done that before, I was lucky enough to escape.** " That was what had cemented Boris as someone to be trusted to Eve, so they had stayed, helping him scavenge more food, building up a little supply of bacon soup. _

_Flashback end_

Eve shook herself out of her thoughts when she registered someone tapping her shoulder. Turning, she saw Boris looking at her at her a little worriedly. "I'm fine, buddy." she reassured, "Just thinking, that's all." Boris peered closer at her, then nodded to himself and turned back to his food. She smiled at him, he really was very sweet. After waiting on the boys to finish eating, she grabbed the dishes and quickly washed them, singing to herself now.

 _"Do you feel like you're second-hand?_

 _Do feel like you're afraid to stand alone?_

 _Cut away every safety net; live your life so you won't regret the road_

 _Feels like you're standing there so small; Just a space between the stars_

 _Don't be afraid to risk it all, 'Cause we are, we are_

 _We are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are_

 _We are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are!_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Raise your flag, let your voice be heard; Put your heart into every word you say_

 _All your failures' a cornerstone; Build a house with the things you've thrown away_

 _Feels like you're standing there so small; Just a space between the stars_

 _Don't be afraid to risk it all, 'Cause we are, we are_

 _We are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are_

 _We are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are!_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, ooh_

 _Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, ooh_

 _Feels like you're standing there so small; Just a space between the stars_

 _Don't be afraid to risk it all, 'Cause we are, we are_

 _We are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are_

 _We are giants, we are giants, we are giants, we are, we are!_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

( _"We Are Giants" - Lindsey Stirling feat. Dia Frampton_ )

Eve jumped in fright at the sound of clapping behind her. She turned to see both Boris and Jack, clapping and cheering, well, trying to cheer anyways. She grinned and bowed. "Thank you, thank you." she said jokingly. "Sadly, I will not be putting on another performance at this time, you'll have to talk to my manager." Eve continued, doing her best to sound like a snob. Jack started pounding the floor with his fist as he burbled with laughter while Boris clutched his middle, laughing silently. Eve sniffed and said in her best Malfoy voice, "Bunch of barbarians, at least they could pretend to have manners." Boris joined Jack on the floor, looking for all the world as if he had been injected with laughing gas. Eve gave up and started laughing at the absolutely ridiculous way her friends looked. They stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes, just laughing and giggling whenever they looked at each other.

Eve was the first one to get back up, still giggling breathlessly. It didn't take long before the boys recovered after that. "Ok, ok. Let's all calm down. Are we going to try and leave today?" Eve asked Boris. He nodded quickly, then walked over to the toolbox where her kept the lever. He placed it back where it belonged, then glanced at Eve and Jack. The duo quickly went through the safehouse, grabbing anything that might be needed on the way, like spare bandages. They met back with Boris at the door, Jack holding the hammer while Eve adjusted the bag of supplies on her shoulder. Boris pulled the lever, and the trio walked out of the safehouse; they all knew, they would never return to it again.

* * *

"Oh come ON!" Eve cried in dismay. The reason? The normal path they used was blocked, the ceiling had caved in. Boris looked nervously around, then tapped Eve's shoulder. She turned and saw him pointing into a dark hallway. She sighed and said, "Looks pretty dark ahead, we'll need to find some light." Poking around, they found an old lamp, that was still pretty bright. Walking through the dark area, they heard footsteps overhead, causing the group to freeze in terror. After a few tense moments, they pressed forward, reaching a large, blast-style door. "Dammit, another dead end. I don't see another way through. Do you guys see anything?" Boris tapped Eve's shoulder, and reached for the lamp. She handed it over, and he crawled through a vent that she hadn't noticed until then. When she went to follow him though, the vent slammed closed, and no amount of prying could open it.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors screeched open. Jack and Eve walked through the short hallway into... "A toy factory? Why on earth is this in an animation studio, this makes ZERO sense!" Eve complained, rubbing her head as she tried to figure out the insanity that was Joey Drew. Jack gurgled and patted her arm pityingly, having felt her pain before. Then she saw the giant Bendy plush, which was still so damn adorable, that she couldn't help herself. Eve took a running leap at the plushy, and landed on the stomach, which was surprisingly soft. Eve sighed in contentment, and wished that she still had her wand so she could shrink the plush and take it with her, but it had been lost during her run for the door on the first floor.*

Jack burbled and pulled her off the huge plush, to Eve's disappointment. They went up the short flight of stairs and found a lever and a... punch-in machine? Eve looked at it confused, because it was in a weird location. Why not at the entrance of the factory? The location made _zero_ sense to her. But, who was she to question the actions of a madman? As the duo passed the machine, Eve hit the little button on it and said "Punching in!"** Jack looked at her and gurgled in his way that meant laughter. Eve snickered and they continued into a factory room... with shelves blocking the door. "Why is there always something blocking the door?" Eve asked/complained. She looked at the shelves and noticed that they were on a track, so walked over to the machine that had a lever and pulled it. It didn't work. She then saw the power cable that ran outside the room, and followed it to a lever that was close to the punch-in machine. So she pulled that down, and went to try again, but before she pulled the lever, she saw toys clogging the machine. So she got rid of those, then finally activated the track the shelves were on. Before she activated it though, she swore she heard someone... _humming._

She pulled the lever, and the shelves moved to reveal a tape player, and a bowl with something black in it. Closer inspection revealed that it was an ink blob in the shape of Bendy, and messing with it made it turn into Alice? (That's what she thought anyways.) and the Ink Machine respectively. Eve lost interest and pushed play on the recording.

 _"I don't be seen' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's no reason for Mr. Drew to be flying off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be helpful, he can be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it down to be rid of it all."_

Eve giggled and looked at the name on the recording; Shawn Flynn. "I guess he didn't like dealing with Joey's crap, huh?" Jack burbled in reply, but Eve just nodded; she could swear she had heard his voice before, but where? She walked back to the machine and pulled the lever again, this time, the door was revealed. Eve sighed in relief; honestly, this system made no sense at all. Shelves on a track, just, WHY? Shaking her head, Eve and Jack walked through the door into a large room.

There were Alice Angel cutouts, posters and plushies all over the room. And directly in front of the duo was a glass wall, with some cardboard bushes and a door behind it. After they closed the door behind them, the lights suddenly went off with a loud 'click'. There were multiple TV's in the upper corners of the room that started playing the theme song for Alice Angel. Eve grimaced and grabbed Jack's hand; she suddenly felt very, very nervous. A light behind the glass turned on, causing Eve and Jack to jump, startled. The song continued, but by now Eve's hair was starting to stand on end. Right at the ending, a woman suddenly appeared behind the glass and screamed, "I"M ALICE ANGEL! RAAAAHHH"

Eve fell in surprise, and lost her grip on Jack. The light turned off, and the woman started laughing insanely. "I see you there." the woman said. Eve froze, hardly daring to breath. "A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels." After that, the lights came back on, and Eve got a good look at the glass. A huge hole was in the middle, causing Eve to gulp. She could see how thick the glass was, that was not easy to break! That meant that the woman was insanely strong. Eve started to tremble, realizing how close they had been to almost certain death. Even now, she wasn't certain that they were safe. The woman reminded her of Voldemort; wanting to drag it out, give the victim hope before crushing it. Eve knew, they would have to be careful with this woman. One wrong move, and Eve didn't think they would be alive to regret it.

 **And done! Now, onto the little notations:**

 ***I thought that I had said what happened to her wand in the first chapter, but then I re-read it and realized that I have never said what happened, which was a HUGE oversight. So, this is the reason why Eve isn't just using magic to get out of the studio.**

 ****I have NO clue how these machines work, so I took artistic liberties. Please don't flame me for this!**

 **Next chapter will have them meeting back up with Boris, and doing all the fetch quests. Will Eve get caught by Bendy? What about the Projectionest? And will Boris survive in this version of Chapter 3? Stay tuned to find out! Dusk, OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all my loyal readers! I have a migraine at the time of writing this, so I'm not really able to do much studying without making it worse. Thankfully, I'm almost done with my current class, I just have to take the final after doing a quick brush up, to make certain it is all fresh in my mind. But I also have to get ready to deal with the travel agency, because my mom is getting us ready to go live. So, my schedule is kinda full. I'll try to update as often as possible, but there is a very strong chance that I could forget to jump on to update because of my schedule. It's bad enough that I've been handing my AFK game to my younger siblings to do the daily stuff while I study. The curse of bad health and bad internet constantly plague me :( So, I hope you guys enjoy my migraine-fueled chapter, it's going to be an interesting one, I'll tell you guys that.**

Eve gulped and left the room through the now opened door off to the side of the room. Jack gripped his hammer tightly, just as tense as Eve was. After walking through a short hallway, the duo came across a fork in the road, so to speak. There were two paths, one marked 'The Angel', and one marked 'The Demon'. Eve glanced down both paths. The Demon path was filled with ink, while the Angel path was clean and dry. But at the same time, Eve didn't trust it at all. But Jack couldn't go through the Demon path because of the ink. "You take the Angel path, and I'll take the Demon path. That way there is no way that woman can get the drop on both of us." Eve decided, glancing at Jack. Jack looked up at her and made a disgruntled noise. He pointed at a cutout of Bendy, then pointed at Eve. "If Bendy shows up, I'll throw something and run like hell. I am pretty fast, and if all else fails, I can hide in one of those little cupboards that are everywhere on this level." The 'cupboards', as Eve called them, looked like lockers, and had a halo painted on them, with a sign on top calling them a "Little Miracle Station". Eve hoped she wouldn't have to hide in one of those though, she didn't want to trigger her claustrophobia by hiding in one.*

Eve started down the path, only to hear a loud 'clang' behind her. Turning, she saw that a large, metal door had slid down, locking her inside the Demon path. She could hear Jack banging on the other side, burbling worriedly. "I'm okay, Jack! Just keep going, I assume the other path is still open, right?" she yelled through the door. Jack gave an affirmative gurgle. "Then just keep going, we'll meet back up later!" Turning, Eve started to wade through the ankle-deep ink. As she was slogging through the ink, Eve spied a tape recorder propped up on a chair. Wading over, she picked it up and saw the name 'Joey Drew' on it. "So Joey did one of these too, huh? Well, let's see what he said." muttered Eve.

 _"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything, without having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself! Now that... is a beautiful, and positively silly thought."_

Eve gaped at the machine. Joey's voice had changed when talking about cheating death, sounding almost... wistful. Did all of this start because of one fool's desire to cheat the uncheatable? Was this entire mess because of Joey's fear of his final destination? Eve shuddered at the thought. She knew Joey was insane, but this... this was beyond insane. She could only hope that he hadn't succeeded at evading death all of these years. Still shuddering, she turned and waded out of the room. Walking down a long hallway, she jumped when a Bendy cutout peeked around the corner. Turning the corner, she saw Jack and Boris, the latter leaning the cutout against the wall. "Boris! You scared me to death!" Eve said in relief. She was still worried about the idea of Sammy finding her.

Boris looked away guiltily and held out a pipe. Eve noticed that he held one just like it in his other hand. "Thanks, buddy. All is forgiven. Just don't do that again, ok?" Eve said kindly. Boris perked up and nodded happily. Opening the door in front of them, they entered an old storage room. All Eve could hear was the ticking of what must have been at least fifty Bendy-themed clocks on the walls. There were shelves full of plushies of all three characters. Just across from them was another door, though it appeared that this one required power to open. Walking up to it, Eve remarked, "Looks like we need to throw two levers to open this one. You guys get this one, I'll find the other one." Boris nodded and walked over to the closest lever, while Eve followed the power cord down the hall. Turning the corner, she saw a poster for 'The Butcher Gang', and the lever right next to it.

Right as she was about to flip the lever, something tore through the poster and fell on top of her. Eve screamed, and started trying to fight off whatever it was with her pipe. But the thing was stronger than her, and had a tight grip on her neck. Just as she was starting to black out from lack of oxygen, she could hear someone pulling the thing off of her. Eve rolled over onto her side, gasping for air as she massaged her neck. She could hear Boris and Jack attacking the thing, until with a final gasp, the thing died. Eve could see it's body melt into ink, than slip through the grating on the floor through the corner of her eye. The two boys hurried over to her and helped Eve to her feet. Coughing, she tried to reassure the boys that she was fine now, but they wouldn't hear it. Boris maneuvered her onto his back, and Jack flipped the lever. Eve sighed and let her head rest against Boris's back. The attack had tired her out, but she hadn't wanted to worry the boys. She didn't realize that her attempt to ignore it and keep going had worried them even more, because that was not normal behavior for almost dying.

With the door open, the trio continued moving. Going through a room full of hissing and sputtering machinery, they soon came upon a room with an elevator inside. It looked like one of those old-fashioned, cage style lifts. Which... made sense actually, considering this place had been around since the 1930's. Upon entering the elevator, the PA system suddenly came to life, with the voice of the woman from over speaking through it. **_"You're so interesting... so different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel!"_** "But I don't swing that way." muttered Eve. She could feel Boris's silent laughter at her words. The woman continued, not having heard Eve's words. **_"Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams."_**

After a decently long elevator ride, during which Boris checked her over for any severe injuries, they reached Level Nine. After the elevator doors opened, the woman's voice came through the speakers again. **_"Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here."_** The woman chuckled, giving Eve goosebumps. As the trio walked down the stairs, Eve spotted another tape recorder. Walking over, she saw that Thomas had recorded this one. Eve liked Thomas, he sounded like smart guy. This tape only reaffirmed this feeling.

 _"These blasted elevators... sometimes they open... sometimes they don't... sometimes they come... sometimes they keep going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs."_

Gulping, Eve looked over at Jack and Boris, both of whom looked just as queasy as she felt. "Let's stick to the stairs guys, okay?" Eve asked shakily. Two jerky nods later, the group moved on. On the opposite wall was a blast style looking door, with a giant Alice Angel head over it. Directly under the head was the phrase, "She's quite a gal!" Walking up to the door, the trio waited for a few minutes, before the door started to shake and groan open. While the door was opening, Eve noticed that Boris was trembling underneath her. "Hey Boris, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Boris shook his head, then seemed to steel himself and walked forward. He walked slowly down the hallway. Eve grew more and more concerned as he seemed to shake more with each step they took. She slid off his back and grabbed his arm. "Boris? Buddy, it's okay, I promise. What is it?" He shook his head again, then kept walking. When Eve turned the corner, she saw why he had been dreading coming this way.

It was a giant room, filled with ink. That wasn't what caught Eve's attention though. No, what caught her attention was the multiple corpses of Butcher Gang members and Boris strapped to tables, scattered about the room. Each and every corpse was missing its heart. "Oh God." Eve whispered, unable to believe it. She ran over to a wastebasket and started to retch. She could faintly hear Boris and Jack coming over. When she stood back up, the woman came back on the system.

 _ **"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me."**_ The woman said, in a cutesy, little girl voice. It made Eve turn back to the basket and start retching again, while Jack rubbed her back comfortingly. When she finished, Boris fished a canteen out of his bag and held it out to her. Eve took it gratefully, swishing the water around to get the taste out of her mouth. Steeling herself, she walked across the ink, leaving the other two behind. The door on the other side of the room opened as soon as she set foot on the wood again, catching her attention. Walking through, she came upon a grisly sight.

The woman was facing a Butcher Gang member that was strapped to a table on the other side of a large, thick glass window. She was tall, and had the general appearance of Alice Angel. But the left side of her face was disfigured and grotesque, and her halo was jammed partway through her head, instead of floating above it like in the cartoon. She was startled out of her inspection when Alice started to speak. Her voice sounded odd, as if there were two people or more people speaking at once.

 _ **"Hmm. Now we come to the question... Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are**_ ** _unbearable. How's a girl to choose? Hehehe. Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could've touched me! It could've pulled me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So... almost perfect. Ah, yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little errand girl. We have work to do!"_**

With that, a metal shutter slammed shut over the glass window. Right after words, Eve heard the whirring of machinery and screaming. She wasted no time in leaving the room, not wanting to stay in close range of the maniacal angel a second longer. Walking back to her friends, she noticed a tape recorder. Grabbing it, she hurried back to Boris and Jack so they could all listen to it. It was recorded by Susie Campbell, the one that Eve had marked as being a psycho.

 _"Who would've thought? Me, having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently, times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it."_

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight. He doesn't even remember her name, only the name of the character she voices, and she liked it? She liked being called after her character? What the hell is wrong with this woman!?" Eve exclaimed, not understanding just how this happened. Jack just shook his head. He remembered Susie, and she had always been an odd one. So, he patted Eve on the arm, and gently lead her back to the lift while she rebooted from the sheer craziness that was Susie Campbell.**

Returning to the main door, the PA system came to life again. _**"My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!"**_ Alice barked harshly. A revolving... dispenser... thing... turned and revealed a wrench. Eve walked over and grabbed it, hanging her pipe on her belt. Why did she have the feeling that this was going to take a long time?

* * *

She was right. Alice had her grab gears, core valves, ink from swollen searchers, (which was disgusting as hell to get, because it was much thicker than the normal ink), and had her fight off what seemed to be a never ending hoard of Butcher Gang members. Eve was bandaging herself when the speakers crackled back to life. **_"You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable"_** The dispenser turned to reveal an ax. Eve grabbed it and grinned; this was going to be fun!

* * *

Eve destroyed the last cutout in the Heavenly Toys factory. She grinned and hoisted the ax up cheering. "WOOHOO!" Then, Alice spoke through the speaker. **_"AH, now THAT was fun! Oh! But I forgot to mention... He hates it when I do that. I would hide, if I were you."_** Eve's grin was instantly wiped off her face when she noticed the inky veins running along the walls. "Little Creator, I found you." Bendy said, standing on the stairwell. Eve gulped and ran down the hall, dashing into the Little Miracle station that was set halfway down. She held her hand over her mouth and started counting in her head, to try and ignore the fact that she was essentially trapped in a small space, which worked... until Bendy was right outside the door. And he. Wouldn't. MOVE! Eve's breaths started to become shallow and panicky. "Nonononononono." she whispered, trying to get the growing panic attack under control. Just when she thought that it would become a full blown panic attack, the door creaked open. She gulped and peaked outside, but Bendy was nowhere in sight. Eve immediately exited the Miracle Station and ran out of the hallway, not noticing the odd ink spot on the wall.

 **Bendy's POV**

 **He frowned, unhappy that his Little Creator had come so close to having a panic attack. From what he understood, that meant she was** **claustrophobic, considering the fact that it didn't start until after she was trapped in the Miracle Station. But why? You normally only ended up with a phobia like that due to some kind of trauma, as far as he knew. But he really didn't like the implications of that. He resolved to hurry up and get the Little Creator as fast as he could, along with the two traveling with her. They had kept her safe so far, and from what he has seen of her, she wouldn't be happy if they were left behind. He knew he had to hurry though. The False Angel was using them, and he had no doubt in his mind as to what the end result would be once she was done with them. And he didn't want his Little Creator to suffer from such a fate.**

Eve's POV

Returning to the dispenser, she deposited the ax as the PA crackled. _**"I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special."** _The dispenser turned to reveal a gun, a Tommy gun, if she recalled correctly. Eve grabbed it tentatively, not very comfortable with the idea of the gun. But it would make it easier to get rid of any Butcher Gang members that attacked her, since a gun would have a hell of a lot more reach than a pipe. So, she soldiered on into the lift. Boris and Jack gave the gun a long look, then Boris gave her a thumbs up. Eve smiled, then gasped as the lift started suddenly sinking down. Turning, she saw that Jack had hit the Level 14 button, and was now giving her his equivalent of a sheepish look.

When the lift shuddered to a stop, Eve exited carefully, holding the gun aloft. Walking over to the stairs, she could guess what Alice wanted when she saw the corpse next to the stairs. It was holding a heart in it's hand. Eve gulped back the bile and emptied her bag, taking everything back to the lift for Boris to store in his. The boys must have seen the look on her face, because they silently started packing everything up without trying to ask why she was emptying her bag. She walked back to the corpse and wrapped her hand with a cloth. With a grossed out expression, she transferred the heart to her back, trying not to barf the whole time. When she was about to go down the stairs though, she heard a loud, inhuman screech. Curious, she walked back to the railing, Boris and Jack joining her to see what that screech was about.

Naturally, the PA system came to life as a bright light started to shine through one of the doorways. _**"Shh... There he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need."**_ The light came out of the doorway, and into the main area. It was a tall, inky figure, with a projector on his head. Wires appeared to come out of his head and disappeared into different places on his back, and he had what appeared to be a speaker mounted on his chest. He slogged through the ink, and disappeared into a different doorway. Eve waited until she couldn't see his light, not wanting to risk it, then jogged downstairs and waded through the ink. She spotted another tape recorder on top of a barrel, so she waded her way to it, curious as to what this one said. Norman's voice rang out of the recording, and what he said, gave her the chills.

 _"Now, I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists, to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned all the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this... company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watching. Even when I'm right behind them."_

Eve shuddered and held her Tommy gun a little more firmly after that. She didn't want to end up getting caught off guard by Norman; it was fairly obvious that he was the Projectionist. She could only hope though, that he wouldn't make her have to use the gun on him.

* * *

The huge set of rooms was a literal maze, which made her start questioning Joey's sanity again. It had a projector around almost every corner, each one playing a different cartoon. Butcher Gang corpses were propped up against walls and laying in the ink, looking for all the world as if they had just fallen asleep watching the cartoons. She found all the hearts fairly quickly, though she had had to to hide from Norman at least a dozen times while searching for them. As she grabbed the last one, Alice's voice came in over the speakers. **_"Tell me. Where they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me. Now! I don't like to wait."_** "Sure thing, Miss Bipolar." muttered Eve under her breath. As she waded out of the maze, a bright light shined directly on her. Eve gasped in fear as she looked at Norman Polk, in all his inky glory. She made a break for it, swerving around him towards the stairs. With a loud screech, he gave chase, only to stop when she hit the stairs. Eve looked back and saw that the ink itself was holding Norman back from attacking her. Gasping for breath, she ran to the lift and hit Level Nine.

Walking back to the door, Eve dropped off the hearts, not even bothering to remove them from the bag. It wasn't like she was going to keep it when they left, after all. Alice spoke through the speakers. **_"It seems we've reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand girl. I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home."_** Eve sighed in relief, finally, they could leave this crazy place! With a smile on her lips, she joined Boris and Jack on the lift, high-fiving them when it started to go up.

 ** _"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like? I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand girl? The heavens are waiting."_** Eve shared a sidelong glance with Boris, but didn't say anything. The ride was spent in silence, until... _**"hehehehehe. HEHEHEHEHE. HAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ Suddenly, the elevator started to plunge down, too fast to be normal. _**"Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, no, I know who you are! And I know WHY you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done. Now come down, and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen, and I want it! I need it. I need it's insides, so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him! Once... You're... DEAD!"**_ All Eve could think about was how this bitch wasn't touching Boris, he was HERS, HER friend, not this bitch's sick experiment. She could feel her magic swelling up and responding to her wish; keep her friends safe. Right before the lift crashed, a shimmering, translucent shield formed around Boris and Jack... but not Eve. Then, with a loud 'crash', the world went black.

* * *

Eve slowly came to consciousness. She felt... cold. She could see Boris shaking her, and Jack in the background, digging through the bag looking for something, but she felt... disjointed. Not a part of this reality. She could see Alice walking towards Boris, but before she could try to warn Boris, a hand drove through the angel's chest, killing her instantly. Bendy shook off the inky blood on his hand and started walking over. Eve tried to do something, anything to warn her friends, but it felt as if she was a statue. She saw as Bendy pulled Boris away, and picked her up, motioning for the other two to follow him. She saw as Boris walked over, with his hand wrapped up, and started to press down on her stomach. And just before she blacked out again, she saw the giant, gaping hole in her stomach. All she could think was, ' _Oh, bugger'._

 **Whoo, this was a LONG one. But, we are now finally diverging from canon events! This is most definitely not going to be an exact retelling of the whole game, with an extra character thrown in, so those of you that were worried, welp, now you don't have to worry. I'm going to have a poll up as to whether or not I should make this story have a BendyxEve pairing, or if I shouldn't even bother. Now, onto the notations!**

 ***I imagine that living in a cupboard for the formative years of her life would give her claustrophobia. It just makes sense to me, as considering that in the books, Harry is NEVER in a small space if he could help it. EVER. (As far as I know, anyways. I haven't read the books for a little while.)**

 ****This was almost my exact rant, word for word, when I first heard this recording. The woman is clearly insane. This made my brain hurt so much trying to figure out why she was okay with this.**

 **Alright, I hope you guys liked this chapter. This is my longest chapter, ever! Please, leave a review, tell me what you think! Dusk, OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am on a roll this week, and feeling awesome about myself!**

 **Eve: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!**

 **Me: Ow, you didn't have to be so loud, yeesh.**

 **Eve: AM I EVEN ALIVE!**

 **Me: Well duh, you're the main character! Honestly woman, it's as if you've never heard of plot armor.**

 **Eve: … What?**

 **Bendy: You know, plot armor! The stuff that keeps main characters from dying, unless the author decides to be a *donkey bray*/*dog bark*.**

 **Me: … dude, were you just-**

 **Bendy: I'm a freaking kid's cartoon, what do you expect!?**

 **Jack: *burbling* DTCF does not own BATIM or HP. She is just playing in the little sandbox that is their crossover. And she is begging for more crossover fics to read, she's getting bored with the ones currently on the site.**

 **(Whenever I put it in Boris's POV, it will be in first person because he doesn't speak. If I put it in Jack's perspective, it will most likely be the same, it depends on what I have planned for him. Jack will get a better form though, don't worry. ;) )**

 _Boris POV_

Walking along with the Ink Demon was… strange, to say the least. I've spent so many years trying to avoid him, and now I have to work with him to keep my friend alive. I looked at Eve worriedly. That young woman has probably been through hell, before she even entered the studio, and it wasn't fair that she had to go through this to. Eve thought we didn't know, but Jack and I could hear her whimpering at night. Calling for someone named 'Cedric' to move. And we could hear her crying when she woke up. It worried us, because from what we could gather, this 'Cedric' guy was dead, and she blamed herself for it.

I looked at Eve again, putting more pressure on the wound. She had lost a _lot_ of blood already, and I didn't want her to lose anymore before we reached… wherever the Demon was taking us. This area didn't look familiar at all, and it looked as if we were going deeper into the studio. I glanced at Jack nervously; for all we knew, the Ink Demon was leading us into a trap. But, Eve's life was more important than my comfort. I did wonder why He was helping though. So, I did something I hadn't done with anyone but Jack.

The thing with the ink was, it connected all of us, mentally and spiritually. The more sane ones in the studio can block out the connection with the others though, or be selective as to who they wished to hear/speak to. This was how Jack and I communicated, even though neither of us could actually speak. But, leaving the connection open made most of the others go mad, as hearing the thoughts of so many at the same time was not good for the mind. The Ink Demon seemed to be the only one unaffected by this, though I imagine it is because HE controls the ink, and is the only one in this hellhole that can control it. I had never attempted to speak to him before; why would I have? Before now, he tried to kill anything he saw! But, I hoped he would hear me, since he had control of the ink. So, I did a broad, general broadcast.

" _Where are we going? Why are you helping Eve? "_ I said through the ink. Jack did an about-face and looked at me, in shock that I had dared to speak to the Demon, especially since I had admitted to being somewhat of a coward back at our old safehouse. The Demon chuckled and replied, "She is the Creator's granddaughter, his legacy. She is the only one who could free us from this hell that Joey created. But, I also saw that she needs help, whether she admits it or not. I must admit, the stunt the Angel pulled with the elevator was unexpected, otherwise I would have prevented you three from entering it. But, now I can help her with her little… issue." _" Little issue? What are you talking about?"_ I asked, confused. The Demon chuckled again. "She has a parasite, in the form of a soul shard in her scar, the one on her forehead. I sensed it the moment I saw her for the first time. It has been leeching off of her power for a long time, and will kill her before she turns 19 if it is not removed." _" How could you sense that? I mean, I understand controlling the ink, but sensing soul shards?"_

"When Joey brought me to life, he used black magic. The stuff no human should mess with, because the consequences are _severe_. Normally, this wouldn't have done much. But, since I already had magic of my own thanks to the Creator, and the fact that I was a demon in the show, complete with certain powers, I gained the same abilities of a real demon. I guess I am what you would call a 'man-made demon'. Among my abilities is the power to see souls. I could see the shard hitching a ride when I saw the Little Creator for the first time. It is small, and easily removable. But the fact that it is so small is worrying. For it to be so small means that the person that it belongs to has split their soul at least five times," suddenly, the Demon's attention was drawn to something else, and he said, "we will have to finish this later. We've arrived."

The area we were in was huge compared to the normal size of the rooms in this place. It looked like it used to be an auditorium before everything went to hell. There was a ritual circle in the middle of the room, with a stretcher close by. I was on guard immediately when the Demon started towards the ritual circle with Eve in his arms. He looked at me and said, annoyed, "Oh relax! She won't die, nor will she become something like a searcher, or like the False Angel. If she gains a new form, she will be perfectly fine, as her magic will protect her from the negative sides of the ink. This is the only way we have of keeping her alive, but we don't have much time. Her life is fading by the second. Do you _really_ want to try and get up top in time? Because I guarantee you, you will never make it in time. This way is foolproof though, as long as no one stops the process." I looked at Eve, who had become oh so pale, then looked at my blood-coated hand. I looked at the Dem- no Bendy- and gave him a single, decisive nod.

Bendy gave a grin and continued forward. I looked at Jack, who had come to the same decision I had, and jerked my head towards the door. I didn't want to accidentally distract Bendy at the worst possible time, as I didn't know the type of effect that would have on Eve. Jack said to me as we leaned against the wall and watched Bendy, _" Are we really going to let him do this? I mean, I understand the fact that this is quite possibly the only way to save her life. But I highly doubt she will be happy about being turned into something else."_ I looked over at Bendy, who was chanting something. I looked back at Jack and replied, _" I would much rather have her be turned into one of us, than see her dead. She's only 15, she doesn't deserve to die before she can live."_ Jack gave me a long look and nodded in approval. _" I agree, but I was just stating the obvious. I don't fully trust the Demon, but from the sound of it, he at least has Eve's best interest at heart, and wouldn't do anything that could hurt her."_

Before I could reply, a _MASSIVE_ amount of power washed over me and Jack. I held onto the wall to steady myself, as ink started to pour into the room and coalesced around Bendy and Eve. I could see the ink take her over, causing me to try and get over there to save her. But Bendy grabbed me, stopping me from getting any closer. "You get any closer, and you could kill her you fool!" he snarled at me, holding me fast. I froze instantly, not wanting to consider the idea of it. Bendy continued, "This is normal, though Joey would do this with the Ink Machine closer to the circle. There's no actual need for the Machine close by, you just need a lot of ink. There was an ink river I pulled from for this, it should be more than enough for the transition process. We will have to wait though, it can take a few hours." So saying, he let me go and walked over to the wall where Jack and I had been talking, and slid down to the floor to watch Eve. Jack and I looked at each other, before shrugging and joining Bendy at the wall to watch Eve.

 _Several hours later…_

I was jolted out of my light doze when Bendy shot up and started striding towards Eve. I quickly stood up, wincing as my back protested my sleeping position. Jack was looking at me smugly, since he hadn't had to worry about issues like that for _years_. I rolled my eyes at him and hurried over to Bendy, who was laying Eve on the stretcher.

She had grown a little, she looked to be about 5' 4" compared to her previous under 4'. Her skin was pale, but not the unhealthy pale she had been before. Her thick,curly hair was about waist length, and was as black as the ink around her. She had aristocratic features, and the scar that had been on her forehead was gone, leaving clear, unblemished skin. But the biggest surprise was the pitch black wings that sprouted out of her back. They were HUGE, easily over 10 feet in wingspan, and looked powerful. I suppose they would have to be, to carry a person. Bendy arranged her on the stretcher, so she wouldn't wake up uncomfortable from the wings, and turned to us. "Okay, so of all the things I was expecting, I wasn't expecting wings of all things." he said, chuckling to himself. "Oh well. I'll be taking her to a different room, one that is in my hideout so that way none of the Butcher Gang guys try anything. Are you two comin'?" he asked, getting ready to push the stretcher out of there. Jack and I scrambled over to his side immediately, not wanting to get left behind. As we were leaving the room, Bendy said, "It'll probably be a little while before she wakes up, because of the removal of the soul piece and the transition. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up until tomorrow!" Surprisingly, that statement didn't worry me as much as it should have. Somehow, I just knew that everything would be fine. I just had to stop worrying, and be patient.

 **Whoo! All done with this one. I decided to do this one from Boris's perspective, because I don't think I give him enough love. And it meant that I didn't have to do a whole bunch of fancy stuff for the ritual, cause that part had stumped me. We'll be switching back to Eve next chapter, I wonder how she will like her new appearance? Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, should I make this a BendyxEve pairing, or leave it with no pairing? In my next chapter is when I start building any form of a relationship, so vote now! Dusk, OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

***stares at poll results***

 **WOW. You guys** ** _really_** **liked the idea of a BendyxEve pairing, huh? Just... wow.**

 **Bendy: Yeah, yeah, move it along already! Oy, Allison, disclaimer, now!**

 **Allison: DTCF does NOT own BATIM or HP, but she is waiting for more crossovers of these two universes.**

 **Sammy: She's been driving us crazy with her pleading. Please, PLEASE make more crossovers to shut her up!**

 **(P.S. Eve is NOT a form of Alice Angel. When I made her new look, I was going for an Angel of Death/Fallen Angel look. Hence, the lack of halo and black wings.)**

* * *

Eve groaned and rubbed her eyes. She felt... fine, which was strange, since the last thing she remembered was... having a giant hole in her stomach! With a gasp, Eve shot out of bed, only to stumble and fall when she stood. "Ooww." she groaned, "What the heck was that?" When she went to stand back up, she noticed an unknown weight on her back. Reaching behind, she grabbed onto whatever it was and froze when she felt smooth, sleek feathers. She pulled the source of the feathers forward and gaped at the wing that she had pulled into view. It was HUGE, and pitch black. Eve noticed a floor-length mirror on the other side of the room and stumbled over to it, grabbing onto things to help her keep her balance. When she got to the mirror, she stared, unable to believe that the girl in the mirror was her.

She wore a white, sleeveless dress that was tight across her chest, (which had gotten bigger, surprisingly) but flared out at the waist to come down to a little over her knees, and black flats. Her wings were huge, but folded behind her neatly, for easier walking. Her hair had gotten curlier and looked softer, but somehow more sensual at the same time. She had grown quite a bit, and her face had gained more aristocratic features. Thankfully, her eyes were the same green as her mother's, but the shape of them had changed a little, they were more cat-shaped now. All in all, she looked older and, dare she say it... _sexier_. Which was not something she ever thought she could describe herself as, thanks to the Dursley's.

Her inspection of her new look was halted when the door opened, and Boris walked in. "Boris, you're ok!" she exclaimed gratefully, running over to hug him. Boris grinned hugely and hugged her tightly. Jack burbled indignantly and held his arms open, asking for a hug too. Eve grinned and gave her friend what he wanted, hugging him tightly. "What happened? The last thing I remember was the Ink Demon showing up." she asked, confused. "Ya know, calling me the Ink Demon can be considered rude, toots." With a gasp, Eve whirled towards the door, only to stop and stare.

A guy stood at the door. He was about 6', and wore a simple black suit with white gloves and a white bow tie. His hair was black, and horns poked through the untidy mess. He had warm black eyes, that seemed to glitter with mischief, and an easygoing grin. A pointed tail waved behind him. He noticed her staring, and grinned cockily. "I know I look good toots, but you don't have to go quiet on my account." he said. Eve gaped. That was unmistakably the voice of the little devil darlin' himself.

"What? How... huh?!" Eve babbled in disbelief. Her cheeks grew warm when she realized that Bendy had caught her checking him out. Bendy chuckled and said, "Part of my abilities, since I can control the ink. I can't do it for anyone else though, or I'd end up going mad from the concentration required! So, like what you see, sweetheart?" His smirk grew wider as she stumbled for an answer, neither of them noticing that Jack and Boris had left and were watching the drama from the end of the hall outside the door. "W-well, you look sex- I-I MEAN nice, you look nice!" she finally managed to stammer out, cheeks growing hotter at her almost slip. Thankfully, either Bendy didn't notice, or the far more likely explanation, he decided to spare her further embarrassment.

He chuckled again, the sound washing over her and making her shudder. "Well toots, what're you waiting for?" he asked. "Huh?" "I thought you'd be raring to leave the room, with how long you've been in here. You ready to show off your new look?" Eve gulped and steeled herself. Steadying herself on the table, she took a step forward, only to start to fall. Bendy grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How about we walk like this, until you get your center of gravity back, hmm?" he asked kindly. Eve gulped again. Was it just her, or did that hall look like it was a million miles long?

 **Alright, stay with me for this one guys, since this is the most romance I have ever written, so it's probably going to be cringy. As for my health, thank you all so much for your understanding, I know what the main issue is, it was just really bad this year. The main issue was that my nose would dry out from lack of moisture in the air, which is a yearly problem for me, but this year got really bad, so I was basically hiding from the rest of the house in my room with a humidifier, Benadryl, tissues, and essential oil. (Did you know that lemon essential oil works really well at clearing up respiratory issues? Lol, even if it doesn't I at least kept my sense of smell!) I may have a tree allergy, as I never suffered these issues until we moved to our current house, which has a TON of evergreens on the property, but I don't know. I do plan on bringing it up at my next doctor's appointment, since it was ver worrying that my nose started to bleed, but the worst of it is gone. So again, thank you guys for your support, and I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to put up a new poll, so be sure to check out my profile and vote!**

 **And the poll question is "** Should I put Undertale or FNAF elements in this? **"**


	9. NOTICEAUTHOR'S NOTE

**Right now it appears that a lot of people want FNAF elements from what I'm seeing in the poll and the reviews, but Undertale is pretty close behind. I'm going to be busy for a little while, as I am behind in my personal schedule for schoolwork (which is a math class, so I really want to hurry up and finish it so I can move on to Geography), so I may work on my stories, but not update for a while. This story and Dream Potter are my main priorities right now, so don't be surprised by the other stories not getting updated for a while. Thank you guys for all your support, and stay safe during these crazy chaotic times. Also, don't forget to be careful whenever someone is at the door, as there are people pretending to be testing for COVID going door-to-door so they can rob the houses. If it's not someone you know, or something you knew about before hand (UPS delivery, perhaps), than make certain to have some form of protection close by. Even just a simple baseball bat can work wonders, trust me, I know. Again, stay safe, and have a lovely day.**


End file.
